Sweet Tarts
by Monkey and Music Lover
Summary: Sometime's when you need to say something, all you need are some Sweet Tarts


**Disclaimer: I do not own House **

**A/N: OMG sooo sorry!! But hey its still TECNICALLY valentine's day!!! LOL I am cutting really close. Okay, so this is TOTALLY unedited because I might have-- sorta-- kind of-- maybe forgotten my Flash Drive/Necklace somewhere in school and... I figured it out WAAAY too late, but I KNOW its at school since I was there till like after 8 soooo yea... I had a dream the other day saying where it was....it was a little dazy though sooo FINGERS CROSSED MY GUESS OF WHERE MY DREAM SAID IT WAS IS RIGHT!! It has EVERYTHING -- and I literally mean EVERYTHING i type meaning all my NEW and OLD stories -- sooo yeah...if u are reading one of my other stories I might not update for a while since ya I dont have it... WHEN I find it, am I have A LOT of faith I will I will NEVER bring my flash drive to school EVER again!!!**

**Anyways..... LOL I'm rambling, so sorry for the CORNY-ness, I couldnt help myself - I hope you all like it!! :D**

**HAPPY VALENTINE'S DAY!!**

**-**Jess

* * *

The lobby, which was normally bland, but pleasantly white, was now covered in red, pink and white. Hearts were everywhere, flowers – everything to do with Valentine's Day. The dean, who doesn't mind the decorations, looked at them distastefully. She had objected to the party and all the decorations, but her employees had out negotiated her and now all she saw was red. This wasn't the normal red she saw either – no it wasn't blood. Instead it was fake hearts and fake roses and bears and cards and anything else made of red paper that made of people think of "love".

Now she was no cynic – goodness no. There was once a time when she used to love this holiday. She used to enjoy the occasional secret admires. She loved getting gifts from boys who had crushes on her. She enjoyed the special treatment she got from her boyfriends - and anyone else who had interest. Over the years though, the holiday became more of a pet peeve than it was a holiday. What happened to all the cards and presents made of paper? They always got recycled sooner or later. Whatever happened to the candy? They always got thrown up or thrown away – who ever really liked those candy hearts anyway? The once beautiful and cute holiday became another corporate scam to her and she refused to participate in it.

Most people – if anyone knew – would think this Valentine would be different since she had herself a boyfriend. It wasn't though. It hadn't been different with Lucas and it sure wasn't going to be different with House. He believed in the same thing she did – it was all a con.

They had been going out – privately – for about two months now. But it wasn't like how they started. After Christmas they saw each other purely for sex and lust. Then after New Years, things suddenly changed. It's like Cuddy saw a different side of him after he showed up which surprised her little. They started seeing each other to eat dinner, hang out, play with Rachel and – when House was in a _really_ good mood – just cuddle on her couch until one of them fell asleep. The sex – though still fantastic – had gone down a bit.

Valentine's Day was still nothing special though. They didn't get a day off from work or anything so why should it even be considered a holiday? Christmas, Thanksgiving, New Years, heck even Martin Luther King's Day – those were all holidays. You got a day off from work and school and are able to stay home with your families. Valentine's Day, though, seemed like a birthday. It was nothing really special unless you're one of those people who choose to make it special because of the symbolism.

With a sigh, Lisa pulled herself out of her train of thought when she noticed she was loitering and just staring at her new Lobby. The only good thing she got out of this is that she didn't have to pay for anything, her employees were – that was the deal breaker. They would pay for it even if it came out of their pay checks. She and the hospital would not spend a penny.

Cuddy headed towards her office and took a few pieces of Sweet Tarts from the candy bowl in the Clinic. As she walked in, she put some in her mouth, but immediately spit it out. What was this stuff made of? Chalk?

Suddenly, as she sat down at her desk, she noticed something lying on her desk. Smack dad on the center, in a clear vase container was at least two dozen red roses and leaning on the vase was a small box of chocolates held by a teddy bear and note on the box. She leaned forward and read the card seeing that it was unsigned. She then got the note off the box, but it was typed leaving the sender as anonymous. She read the note and couldn't help but let out a soft laugh.

_Thought you deserved to get _something_ for Valentine's Day. Enjoy!_

_P.S. Don't eat these chocolates, they taste real bad.  
-Anonymous_

Only one person she knew would do this. How sweet, but why name it anonymous? She knew it was him. Well why ever he named it secretly she decided to up and thank him. It was really sweet how much he cared and sometimes surprising. He was a good man though, so she shouldn't always be shocked.

As she headed towards the elevator she ran into House and gave him a cryptic smile as they both got on – alone as usual. He was surprisingly early today, although it was only by five or ten minutes, it was early nonetheless.

"So you don't have a case for me, why are you following me? Hoping to get some hot office sex?" House asked jokily. "If you are, we'll have to close all the blinds. My lackeys tend to come in extra early. They must think it impresses me."

"Unfortunately for you, no," She chuckled. "I was just going up to thank someone for a Valentine's gift - flowers, chocolate and a cute little bear." She smiled.

"Who," House asked curiously, but Cuddy could see something suddenly shine in his eyes – probably just jealously.

"Wilson," Cuddy told him and instantly saw a small expression of hurt flash on his face. "House calm down," She told him instinctively. "Wilson is not trying to steal me away; he gets me something every year because he thinks I became a Valentine cynic. He's trying to prove it's not just a holiday for mushy couples but also for close friends."

House cleared his throat and nodded with an emotionless expression. "Good for him," His said in a monotone voice – much like Taub's. Cuddy saw him set his jaw right before the elevator doors opened. "See you later, Cuddy." He limped out without even glancing at her.

She stared at him curiously before with her brow cocked before she turned towards Wilson's office. She gave a soft knock before just opening the door and popping her head in with a small smile on her face.

"Good morning, Cuddy," Wilson greeted her with a smile. "Do you need something?" He asked as he motioned to his chair for Cuddy to sit.

"No thanks," Cuddy declined graciously. "I just wanted to say thanks for those Valentine's gifts, you really went all out. But I told you I'm not a cynic and you don't need to send me those things. It was very sweet though." She smiled.

Wilson looked at his friend puzzled. "What gift are you talking about?" He asked inquisitively. "I just got you this card and I was too busy to even come down and give it to you." He told her still in a bit of confusion.

"You mean you didn't send me flowers, chocolate and a bear?" Cuddy asked a bit shocked as she furrowed her brows. She saw Wilson shake his head slowly as he handed her the card.

"Nope, sorry," Wilson suddenly spoke. "Hope the card is good enough though," He smiled his boyish smile.

Cuddy opened the card, which was a picture of two cute bears hugging, and read the card aloud. "I hope you have a bear-y Happy Valentine's. You're friend, Wilson." She giggled and gave Wilson a toothy smile.

Wilson stood there shyly as he turned several shades of red. "Sorry, Hallmark was out of normal cards." He looked down embarrassedly.

Cuddy shook her head as she gave him a warm hug. "No, Wilson. It's very cute." She commented kindly. "I love it," She said with a sigh. "Then who sent-" She thought for a moment. She suddenly cocked her brow and turned to Wilson's clear door towards House's office.

She could clearly see House sitting at his desk, obviously upset, as he looked down in deep thought. He played with his ball, with his brows furrowed, and suddenly something clicked in her mind. She let out an exhausted groan and leaned against the cushioned couch seat.

"You okay, Cuddy?" Wilson asked her concerned. He turned to House and gave Cuddy a questioning look. Not even he knew of their relationship, House and Cuddy knew exactly how to keep things low key.

"Um, yeah, I just remembered something." She told him in a monotone voice, much like House's in the elevator. "Well thanks again for the card Wilson. I'll see you later." She rushed out, closing the door behind her.

Wilson stayed where he was and glanced at House curiously. What were those two up to?

Cuddy quickly began to head towards House's office, but stopped dead in her tracks. He was probably still upset about her pinning the generous gifts on Wilson. She stood there for a second as she bit her lip and thought. An idea, that might be crazy enough to work, popped into her head. She smiled as she turned on her heel and headed downstairs.

House watched as she scurried away towards the elevator. He could see by the look on her face she had a plan, though he didn't know what it was just yet, he had a feeling he'd be finding out soon. With a shrug, he went back to pretending to work and waited for what was going to happen to happen.

As she rushed to the clinic she smiled at several of the doctors and nurses that passed her. She gave the nurse at nurse's station a smile as she reached down for the bowl of Sweet Tarts. "Do you mind?" She asked and got a shake of the head as a response.

She quickly began to dig through the bowl for a piece of candy, though many lay inside the bowl. When she found one, she smiled a victorious grin and headed nonchalantly towards the elevators. She stepped smoothly towards her boyfriend's office as she placed the candy in her mouth. She made sure no one was there, and greeted him with a warm smile.

"Hey," She greeted softly. She was acknowledged by a glance. A soft chuckle escaped her lips, she couldn't help it. "I know you're mad that I thought it was Wilson, but," She paused and looked at him sincerely. "I didn't peg you for the kind of guy who celebrated holidays like Valentine's Day."

"I don't," House answered simply and got a puzzled expression in response. "I just thought that… never mind." He quickly shook his head.

Cuddy smiled at him, he was so cute when he was hiding his emotions. "Well I'm going to make it up to you." She told him and it was his turn to look at her in confusion.

Quickly surveying the area to make sure it was clear, she approached his desk and grabbed him roughly by the collar before kissing him hungrily. She immediately stuck her tongue into his mouth and the two shared a warm, long, deep kiss. But she pulled away abruptly, not wanting anyone to catch them, and left with a mysterious smile on her face.

House continued to watch her walk away, still in a bit of confusion. He suddenly tasted something in his mouth and he quickly spit the disgusting thing out. It landed in his hand and it was a green Sweet Tart. He squinted to red the smudged words.

_I wuv you_

_

* * *

_

**A/N: Okay I know that was uberly corny but I like fluff :3 and I'm in a cliche mode -- been REALLY into love stories lately -- So yeah.... hope you all liked it!!! Please review and tell me...whats the next holiday?! Including all the small ones (Except President's Day) LOL i'm not sure what's next... i THINK its St. Patrick's Day and...yeah so can ya'll help me? THANKS!!!!**

**-Jess**


End file.
